


Wash Away

by ScxrletWxdow



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: 1930's, Awkward Sexual Situations, Bisexual Bucky Barnes, Bisexual Steve Rogers, M/M, Sickfic, Teenage Bucky, Teenage Steve, figuring out sexuality, hard-ons, steve rogers is always sick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-06-25 10:00:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15638442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScxrletWxdow/pseuds/ScxrletWxdow
Summary: Bucky is taking care of Steve while Sarah is out at work. Steve and Bucky end up in a compromising situation.





	Wash Away

Steve is constantly getting sick and Bucky is always right there to help the younger boy through it. Bucky is used to Steve being sick. Bucky is used to everything that comes with that. He is used to the coughing, the sneezing, and the muscle pains. Even if he is used to all of this, he still gets scared when Steve has a coughing fit and is struggling to breathe the oxygen he needs.

Bucky is hustling up the stairs to Steve's apartment when he is met with Sarah Rogers about half way up.

"James" she sighs "I was about to run over to your house to see if you could watch Steve tonight. I have the night shift and I don't want him to be alone." She holds the brunets shoulder lovingly

"Of course Mrs. Rogers" He smiles.

"James, how many times do I have to tell you that it's just Sarah" The woman chuckles and gently smacks his shoulder.

"I'm sorry Mrs- Sarah" He chuckles "Okay, I'm going to go up and see him." He starts up the stairs again. 

"Soup is on the stove in a pot, James. You can heat it up!" She calls up the stairs as she is heading down them.

"Okay, thank you! I'll see you when you get home." He calls. Bucky Kicks over the brick and picks up the spare key. Unlocking the door and pushing through. He is greeted with the smell of Sarah's wonderful chicken noodle soup. Toeing off his boots and slipping out of his jacket, he makes his way to the stove to warm up the soup and get something into Steve.

He puts the lid on the pot and makes his way to the boy's bedroom. Gently turning the doorknob and quietly pushing it open he sees Steve wrapped up in blankets and the slight move of them indicating he is breathing. 

"Hey Stevie" Bucky coos causing the blankets to rustle a little bit and a throaty cough emits from underneath them. Bucky strides to the bedside table and picks up the glass of water. Steve tries to sit up while surrounded by blankets but his lungs will not allow it. Bucky pulls back the covers slightly and looks at his friend with flushed cheeks and dry skin. Bucky sets the water down and helps pull Steve to a sitting position.

"Hey Buck" Steve's voice rasps.

"Hey pal" Bucky picks up the water again and bring it to Steve's mouth. Steve reluctantly takes a sip and pulls back indicating he is done. Bucky places the water back down and gestures for Steve to move over so Bucky can get under the covers. Steve takes the hint and scoots over to the left side of the bed to make enough room for the older boy. Bucky shucks out of his slacks, leaving him in his boxers.

He pulls back the covers and slides his legs in beside the skinny, white legs. 

"How are ya feelin'?" Bucky asked as he lifted his arm above the blond's head so the younger one could nestle up next to the bigger boy. Steve did just that as he put his icy feet between Bucky's warm legs. Bucky jumped at the sudden intrusion. 

"Sorry" Steve chuckled. 

"S'okay" Bucky chuckled, nestling closer to the cold body beside him. Steve turned on his side, facing his back to Bucky's chest. Slinging his arm over the small frame, Bucky gently pulls Steve flush to his body trying to warm the icicle next to him. 

Drifting off into a calm sleep, Bucky has his arm slung over Steve's small frame, keeping his back flush to his chest. Steve's breathing has gone to a semi-regular pace. Steve subconsciously rolls over so their chests are flush together. Bucky holds him close under the blankets to keep him warm and to silently let him know he's loved. 

Bucky is the first to wake up between the two boys. It is still daylight out but he can tell the day is soon coming to a close by the orange hues beginning to surround the buildings. He looks over to see Steve peacefully sleeping, his long eyelashes dusting over his flushed cheeks, his slightly dry nose from blowing his nose constantly, and a small glisten of drool at the corner of his mouth. 

Bucky smiles down at Steve and places his hand on Steve's arm to pull him out of his sleep. "Stevie" Bucky calls out in a hushed tone. "Stevie" he pulls out the vowels and lightly shakes Steve. Steve's eyes flutter open and Bucky is met with the piercing blue of the blond kid's eyes. 

"mmph-ya?" Steve mumbles groggily, smiling up at the brunet

"I'm going to get the soup ready for dinner. Get up and get dressed then meet me out at the table, 'kay?" Bucky smiles as he slides out of the bed and reaches for his pants.

"Did Ma make her chicken noodle soup?" Bucky can tell Steve has been coughing a lot due to the rasp in Steve's voice. Bucky nods in return and pulls on his pants.

"I'll be out here getting it ready, come join" He calls back as he walks out the bedroom and to the stove. Bucky lights up the stove-top to get the soup heated up.

Sitting at the table, Bucky fiddles with the spoon that was used for the soup. Bucky hears Steve padding across the bedroom floor. 

"Buck" Steve whines

"What's up, pal?" Bucky gets up to face the bedroom door where the voice is coming from

"My back hurts, my head hurts, my stomach hurts. Everything hurts" Steve whines as he walks slowly to the kitchen table

"I know pal, I know. Get some of your Ma's soup into ya and you should be feelin' better soon enough" He reassures Steve as he stirs the pot.

Bucky spoons soup into two bowls. Picking up the two warm bowls he walks over to the table, setting one down in front of Steve. Steve pulls the warm bowl closer and stirs his spoon around in the bowl. Bucky sits at the little square kitchen table, across from Steve. Bucky fills the little spoon with the hot liquid and blows on it lightly before putting it in his mouth. 

"Eat, Stevie. You need it" Bucky blows on another full spoon of hot liquid before putting it in his mouth. Steve looks up at Bucky from under his hooded eyes and nods, turning his focus back down to his bowl of soup. Steve picks up a spoon full of hot liquid, lightly blowing on it before placing it in his mouth. 

"Thank you for bein' here Buck" Steve says with sincerity 

"Anytime, pal" Bucky spoons more hot soup into his mouth

"But I feel bad for keeping you here. You're sixteen, you should be out with friends, havin' fun" he sighs. Steve hates keeping Bucky home when he should be out dancin' with dames and havin' fun with friends.

"No way, pal. And what, leave you here all alone?" Bucky sets his spoon down and looks at Steve with confusion. Bucky never understood why Steve always thought so low of himself. Steve meant to the world to Bucky. Bucky would give up doing anything to spend time with his best friend. 

"Yea, you should be out getting with dames and dancin' all night long" Steve pushed his spoon around in the cooling soup.

"Fuck that, Stevie. I want to be here with you. Even if you're sick, I still enjoy bein' here with ya" Bucky lightly kicked Steve's foot under the table. Steve looked up at Bucky with the ghost of a smirk on his lips. Tilting his head back, Bucky swallowed down the rest of his soup.

"I know you do, but I always feel bad for keeping you here" 

"Don't feel bad, you didn't do anythin' wrong"

Steve finishes that last of his soup. Bucky picks up the bowls and places them in the sink. Walking over to the small radio placed on the windowsill, Bucky turns it on to listen to music. His favourite dancing song comes on. Walking over to Steve, he grabs Steve's cold hands.

"Come here" Bucky pulls Steve up

"Bucky, I don't wanna dance" 

"You don't have to, I'll just lead you around"

Bucky places his left hand on the small of Steve's back and holds his other hand. Steve grabs Bucky's shoulder with his right hand and holds Bucky's right hand with his left. The older boy begins leading them around the kitchen. Steve's giggling like no tomorrow and Bucky loves the sound of his laugh.

"See, you're havin' fun!" Bucky chuckles. 

"If only a dame would dance with me like this" 

"What, is my ugly mug not good enough for you" Bucky laughs and gently spins Steve on the spot.

"I'm only dancing with you out of pity" Steve jokes.

"You know you love dancin' with me" Bucky prods back.

Bucky and Steve dance around the kitchen for another song. The kitchen is filled with warm, golden light from the sunset. Their laughter and banter bounces off every wall in the apartment. The third song comes to a close and Steve is exhausted at this point. Steve has his head rested on Bucky's muscular chest and is breathing heavily from laughing and spinning around. 

"Hey pal, go take a bath and then we can go to bed. Okay?" Bucky looks down where the blond boy is holding on to Bucky's torso.

"Okay" Steve pulls himself off of Bucky and makes his way to the small bathroom that houses a sink, a toilet, and a bath. He steps in and shuts the door behind himself. Steve slowly takes his shirt off then undoing his pants before slipping them off his slim legs, leaving him in his thin white underwear. He runs the water, making sure it is the right temperature. He slips off his underwear, leaving him standing naked in the warm heat of the bathroom. He steps in once the bath is filled. As he takes puts his second step into the warm water he slips sending himself flat on his ass on the bathroom floor.

Bucky in the other room hears the thud and a string of muffled curses. Bucky drops the cloth he was cleaning the dishes with and rushes to the bathroom door. He lightly knocks on the door.

"Stevie, are you okay in there?" He calls through the flimsy door

"I- I just slipped" Steve wheezed 

"I'm coming in" Bucky called and opened up the bathroom door. He slipped in and shut the door behind himself. He is presented with the sight of his skinny best friend on his bathroom floor, naked, holding his ribs. 

"Are you hurt?" Bucky kneels down beside his friend, completely unbothered by the fact that Steve is completely naked.

"My ribs" He wheezes. His cheeks begin going red from his friend seeing him in this state.

"Okay, you probably just smacked them on the way down, they don't seem to be broken or anything." He lightly pressed on his friends torso making sure there were no bumps.

"Thanks, Buck. Sorry you had to see me like this" Steve chuckles, trying to hide his embarrassment.

"Nothing I haven't seen before, pal. I just wanted to make sure you were okay" Bucky helps Steve stand.

"I know that, but it doesn't make it any less embarrassing for me" Steve ducks his head.

"Okay, do you want to get in, I'll help you this time" Bucky stands beside Steve with his arm around his lower back and Steve's arm slung around his shoulder. Steve suddenly notices how close Bucky's hand is to him and how their sides are touching. Steve's skin begins to run warm.

"O-okay sounds good" Steve stutters.

Bucky helps Steve into the bath and gets him seated. Pushing himself up against the wall beside the bath, Bucky sits with Steve so he eventually can help him out of the bath once he gets out. Bucky's skin is running hot where he was touching Steve's naked body. He can't shake this feeling, he knows its wrong for many reasons. He adjusts his pants, as they had become rather tight around his groin. 

"Thank you, again, for the help Bucky. I just lost my footing and I slipped." Steve washed his arms and his chest while talking to Bucky. 

"It's all good, pal. Sorry if I embarrassed you when I came in" the brunet chuckled.

"It's okay, you just wanted to help me." Steve moved his hands through the water, distorting the images coming from underneath. Steve finished up washing the rest of his body. He reached for the drain and unplugged it.

"Ready to get out?" Bucky began getting up. 

"Yea, I'm ready" Steve grabbed Bucky's extended arm, hoisting himself up into a standing position. Once again, Steve began turning red from the fact that he was standing naked in front of his best pal. 

Bucky held onto Steve's lower back and helped him step out of the bath, Bucky quickly noticed that he might not be the only one overly happy about this current situation. Bucky's arousal was clearly visible through his pants. He notices Steve's excitement too. Bucky slowly looks up at Steves face, which was thoroughly red and looking down at his own arousal. Steve notices Bucky is looking at him and he looks at Bucky's face, accidentally making eye contact.

"I- uh- I" Steve tries to make an excuse up for himself.

"Don't worry about it Stevie, its probably just from the close contact.." Bucky begins "I-uh.. me too" he looks down at himself. Steve follows Bucky's eyes down to Bucky's crotch, his arousal clearly visible. Steve burns even hotter because he just realized that he did that to Bucky. 

"Okay, I-I'm goin' to go get dressed" Steve pulls away from Bucky and puts a towel around his waist, desperately trying to cover himself up. 

"Uh, Okay. I'll be in the kitchen" Bucky clears his throat and lets Steve get dressed. Bucky grips the edge of the kitchen sink and drops his head with a sigh. He doesn't understand why that happened, well he does, but he doesn't. He knows he likes girls and he knows he likes getting a hand up their skirt, but now its evident he gets turned on by Steve. All of this new information is overwhelming to the 16 year old. 

Bucky hears Steve's footsteps approaching him. He turns around and sees the small boy standing a couple of feet away from him. 

"Steve" Bucky stepped a bit closer. Steve turned around and sat on the couch, Bucky followed closely behind and sat beside him.

Steve cleared his throat and looked up at Bucky. "I'm sorry for what happened in there, if you never want to talk about it again after this, I'd be okay with that" 

"Stevie, you were not the only one at fault here. You saw what those few moments did to me."

"Not just the whole hard on part, Buck. I'm sorry for even needing your help. If I didn't fall like the idiot I am, we wouldn't have been put in that situation."

"It would've happened sooner or later. Either you seeing me naked, or me seeing you naked."

"I just thought you liked girls.. I even thought I liked girls. It now makes sense to why my stomach does flips when we are ever wrestling."

"That's the confusing part, Steve. I do like girls, I get turned on when I'm touchin' em. Apparently I get turned on when I'm seeing all of you, too"

"This is a lot of information to take in. So are we like.. half queer?"

"It's a lot of information for me too, pal. I- I guess so?"

Steve sighed and tipped his head back, knowing he is going to regret what he is about to ask.

"Hey, Buck"

"Hmm?"

"D- did you ever, uhm.."

"Did I ever, what?"

"Did you ever, think.. about me?" Steve's cheeks begin to burn from his silly question.

"Do you mean?.." Buck makes a crude hand gesture and that makes Steve's cheeks burn even more. Steve nods in confirmation.

"yes.." Steve ducks his head. 

"I think, maybe once, but I felt so dirty after and I vowed to never again." Bucky spoke honestly. "Why do you ask? have you ever?" Steve's eyes widen at his friends question.

"I- uhh, y- yea. Yea, I have. I'm sorry" Steve meets Bucky's eyes

"Don't be, its okay, pal. It doesn't bother me. Kinda flatters me, that I'm important enough to have you even use me as jerkin' material" Bucky chuckles

"Buck!" Steves ears burn. Bucky laughs at Steves embarrassment. Bucky pulls Steve in for a hug

"We are so going to have to figure this out" Bucky's muffled voice filled Steve's ears.

"Yea we really do" Steve's voice comes out muffled because his face is squished into Bucky's neck.

"We can talk about it in the morning. Let's go to bed and sleep on it, sound good?" Bucky begins to get up and walk to the bedroom with Steve under his arm.

"Yea, probably the best thing to do" Steve slipped out from under the bigger boy's arm. Steve walked to the dresser and took off his shirt and pants, leaving him in his boxers. The blond boy walks over to his bed and slides into the covers. Bucky follows suit by taking off his shirt and pants, leaving him in his boxers. Bucky slides into his bed.

"Night, Stevie." Bucky closes his eyes

"Night, Buck"


End file.
